


Red Pasts and Corsages

by SurprisinglySane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anxious Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Nervous Derek, Papa Stilinski is awesome, Prom, Sergeant!Derek, bit of backstory, derek still looks hot in a uniform, high schooler!Stiles, melissa is too, scott is a noob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurprisinglySane/pseuds/SurprisinglySane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is freaking out. Derek is freaking out slightly less. But really, they'll be fine. They've definitely been through worse. I mean, really, it's just a bunch of teenagers dancing. No big deal... But then again, it is... Prom.</p><p>Otherwise known as: Back story to flashes of the future and Derek still looking hot in a uniform.</p><p>Sequel(ish) to Dress Blue Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Pasts and Corsages

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my companion piece to Dress Blue Eyes. Its been doing well so I thought, meh, lets add the other idea I had. Enjoy.

The Stilinski house was in minor uproar (for them at least), he could hear it from a block away. Stiles was freaking out and Melissa McCall and his father were trying to calm him down. Scott was quiet but offered a few jokes to lessen the tension. It didn't help but Stiles was on the brink of a panic attack so they were doing anything they could.

It hurt a little bit, not running off to console his mate, but Derek wasn't really keeping it together either. His stomach was a mess of seizing worms stretched as tight as piano strings, tension turning him to stone as his mind floundered. This was important and a big step for him. Technically this was their coming out as a couple, even though those who really mattered already knew. Stiles was new to relationships in general, but Derek's relationships had all ended in bloodshed. Each time a scar was left with him that sliced a black mark onto his heart, betrayal to regret festering within. He always hid his relationships and consequently his emotions with them.

Before Stiles, Derek was a recluse and chose to stay that way. The world viewed him as an attractive bad boy who was just trying to get attention, but really he was just done. Without his family he didn't know what to or where to go. The only things to look to were revenge for Laura and survive. After everything, Peter, the Alpha pack, the Darach, he had expected for things to the same survival, barely living existence. After so many close calls and the pain and anguish of so many being all on his shoulders, he'd expected nothing less. But this rag tag bunch of teenagers had taken him in and refused to let him go. Especially Stiles.

Their relationship was not love at first sight (if you ask either it was hate at first sight) but after a bit of work (really it was Stiles' persistence) they got it. They were still themselves of course, pulling each other out of harm's way and snarking at one another, but there was a new level of trust. And making out, lots of that too.

They had their fights like any other couple (well, maybe not quite like other couples), but that was normal. It sure kept things interesting when they had their snits around the others, entertainment was cheap for them. The worst was actually more of a non-fight.

Derek had signed up to join the Marines after a bit of soul-searching and was going to the mandatory boot camp but had forgotten to inform Stiles. The reaction was far from his normal emotional explosions. Sufficed to say it was the longest time Stiles had been quiet. He'd given Derek the cold shoulder for an entire week straight. All through that week, Derek had been teetering dangerously on the edge of a panic attack. His toes gripping the ledge stuck between launching off to run away or let go and plummet to his demise. Dramatic responses were practically a personality trait for him. Up until five days before he left and Stiles' will broke. Much grovelling and apologies followed, then the sappy cuddling. They promptly spent the last two days alone in Derek's loft.

Rising up the ranks was quick for Derek (being a werewolf may have helped a bit) but a lonely ride. His mind often wandered back to his home in the woods where his pack waited for him. It was hard, to be so far from them, so close to being an Omega. His grunt buddies sympathized with his homesickness, but there was only so much they could understand and know. It took him a lot to get the three weeks off and now he was spending it in his car freaking out.

Over a senior Prom no less.

He shifted and finally drove the rest of the way to the pandemonium, Stiles' pounding heart beat getting louder and louder in his ears. After parking in the driveway, he climbed out and straightened his dress blues, making sure his ribbons were straight. The niggling thread of nervousness wrapped around his chest lightly, ready to tighten at the first sign of weakness. Tucking his hat under his arm, Derek walked up to the steps when the door burst open and he got an armful of flying Stiles.

"You came!" Stiles cried, relief thick in the air and choking Derek. His arms wrapped tightly around his mate as their mutual tension merged and dissolved into the ground.

They stood there for a moment, collecting themselves before pulling back to smile waterily at each other. Derek reached up to cup Stiles' cheeks and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Of course, you were waiting for me right?" he asked with a small smirk. Stiles blushed and nodded and Derek's smile morphed into a grin. "Then I'll always come."

There was a sweet quiet moment and Derek counted the seconds before Stiles couldn't hold back his giggle.

"Heh, you said come." Derek rolled his eyes and heard a snort from behind them. They both turned to the door where Scott and Allison stood with goofy grins.

"Aw, you two are too cute." Allison cooed, making them groan.

Derek took in their clothes while Stiles ranted about how they were manly or something. Scott was clad in a handsome black tuxedo with a rose pinned to his lapel, obviously all chosen by his mother.  Allison wore a pretty white dress that hugged her frame well and ruffled down her body in satin waves held up by an ice blue ribbon around her waist. The thing that caught his eye was the white pansy framed by queen's lace on her wrist. A corsage. He perked up and walked back to his car.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, forgetting his battle with Scott over something Derek hadn't cared to listen to.

Derek rummaged around in the glove compartment before his fingers wrapped around a chilled plastic container. He pulled it out and turned to Stiles, finally taking in his attire. He looked beautiful. A classic suit jacket, white with black lapels over a black vest and shirt, and a bright blue tie. The same color of Derek's eyes when he changed. A grin passed over his lips quickly as he walked back over to present his gift. Stiles looked at it for a few seconds before giving him a look of both glee and exasperation.

"Really?" Stiles simpered, picking the crimson swarm of petals. It was a amaryllis framed by carnations and attached to a black ribbon.

"Yes really." Derek shot back, taking it back to ties around Stiles' slender wrist. He could feel the pulse beneath his fingers race as he knotted the ribbon and smirked. Stiles rolled his eyes then leered back.

"You know, you still look hot in your uniform." Derek blushed lightly and Stiles chuckled before sobering with a serious expression. "Are you ready?"

Derek looked down into those amber pools and saw so much. Hope, fear, lust, excitement, but most importantly, the future. He saw years of smiles and laughter, fights and bitter tears, making up and working it out. He could hear the distant ring of church bells and the tinkle of gold rings. The pitter pat of little feet mixed with children's laughter. He could feel wrinkles and wooden rocking chairs after an age of wear creak. He felt a life filled with love and everything that came with it. He saw Stiles.

And he never wanted to look away.

"Yes, are you?"

Stiles looked back at him intensely and he got the feeling what he witnessed was reflected back. The teen smiled so warmly it brushed over his skin and left goosebumps.

"Yeah, let's do this."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was kinda rambly. Keep in mind I wrote half of this while I was at work and the other half at 11 at night. My brain is dead. Hope you enjoyed it. I might write the actual dance but I'm not sure. Leave kudos and comments plz!~


End file.
